


Last chance

by BVS13



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Incest, M/M, Male Lactation, Omega Bruce Wayne, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BVS13/pseuds/BVS13
Summary: Bruce has finally allowed himself to accept some of his omega instinct. To feed and provide for his son. He can't believe how content it has made him. But after years of suppressants, he may not be able to enjoy that peace much longer.will be adding more tags as needed
Relationships: Batman/Robin, Bruce Wayne/Damain Wayne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

Bruce was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. He could feel his eyelids droop lower and lower as he gazes absently at the images of the latest crime scene on the giant screen of the Bat-computer. Someone had broken into Arkham. It’s nothing new, much to Batman's displeasure. However, unlike previous incidents, there was no intent of freeing any notable characters. Though many of them took the opportunity to make their grand escape. The perpetrators had instead; headed straight for Arkham evidence building, a high-security section of the facility that houses all the special poisons, gases, and weapons confiscated from Gotham’s prestigious miscreants. Dangerous items even in the hands of the lowest of criminals. What they took from there, unfortunately, is still unknown as the culprits had seen it fit to set bombs and completely demolished that side of the asylum. By the time Batman and Robin showed. Putting out the fires, tended to the injured, and rounding up (most) of the escaped inmates had become more important. The crooks were long gone by the time they were finished and Batman was left to scrape what little evidence he could from the scene. Now sitting in the Cave, freshly showered, body aching from the nightly activities. Bruce was exhausted. He could feel himself being pulled gently into sleep by the soft rhythmic suckling on his chest and warm body pressed against him. Bruce's eyes drift away from the computer glancing down. Damian sat curled on his lap, well as curled as he could be, legs dangling slightly over the set, lips wrapped around Bruce's left nipple. He had a contented look on his face, despite the few scratches on his cheeks and a slight bruise under his right eye, free of his usual stiff arrogance expression. Bruce brought his hand up cradling his son's slightly damp hair, leaning back in his chair allowing himself to enjoy this moment. He remembered how they got here. How the being of their relationship had been real rocky, spiked and jagged rocks specifically. Constant fighting, yelling matches, and harsh words that will be regretted later. Damian had been so hard to control, even more, difficult than Jason. Egotistical, brash, and violent. Clashing repeatedly with Bruce’s controlling nature. It got so bad that Bruce considered sending the boy away, to some far off school or even (to his shame) back to Taila. It was Alfred; tired of the two coming to near blows, that final threw out the suggestion of Breastfeeding. An Idea Bruce immediately rejected. For years Bruce’s kept his secondary gender under wraps, barely acknowledging it. Burying it under scent blockers and pills. Never feeding his other sons. The idea of doing something so...so omega-like repulsed him. Alfred of course had the facts on his side to destroy any argument Bruce had. Omegas nursing pups build bonds, stimulate growth, and encourage emotional development overall it strengthens a pack. He also, in his own ‘oh so polite British way’ stated; that it was pretty shitty for Bruce to send Damian away and not even try. And really what could Bruce say to that? He tossed his stronger suppressant, replacing it with something milder that would keep him from going into heat but allow him to lactate. His body would lactate on its own, sensing a young pup, wanting to provide and nurture. It didn’t take long. Not two days after switching his medication, did he wake to soreness and his t-shirt sticking to his chest. Naturally, Damian balked at the idea. Growing up in the League had of course skewed the idea of it, making it seem ridiculous and infantile. However Bruce, sore and irritated, had not been willing to put up with his prideful behavior, throwing out an ultimatum. Either he feeds or no more Robin. Damian; stubborn as he is, held out at first but after being left at home for a full month and even during a full-on riot in downtown Gotham he begrudgingly accepted. Much to Bruce's relief as his chest had doubled in size and the soreness had gotten near unbearable.He vividly recalled the first time he fed Damian, how the boy had sat stiffly on Bruce's lap. Staring bitterly at his leaking nipples as if they had done some great injustice before leaning slowly sniffing at it, making Bruce squirm a bit. Deeming the substance suitable he opened his mouth placing it loosely around the teat. Bruce had to stop himself from jerking away for the unfamiliar sensation. He could Damian's tongue poke at the numb tasting him before tightening his hold, sucking softly. The effect was near-instantaneous. It felt like his body was being filled with warm honey. His muscle relaxing, his mind fogging up with the most pleasant sensations. Logically he knew what this was, his brain was releasing endorphins rewarding him for fulfilling his omega instincts, providing for offspring. Still, he had not expected the experience to be so strong. Suddenly he found himself wishing they had done this in his room instead of the cave. He wanted to wrap them in the soft blanket, surround them with plush pillows, and cuddling his son in the warm bed. Damian seems to go through the same thing. Instead of the ramrod straight, position. Little by little, he leaned toward Bruce. Wrapping his hands around his shoulder, eyes fluttering shut. Bruce found himself folding his arms around his boy, pulling him close, a deep rumbling coming from his torso. If he had been his right mind he would have been shocked that he was purring. Something he hasn’t done in decades. He did however caught the faint mewl Damian sent back. Till this day he’s not sure how long they sat there making pleased noises at each other before Alfred cough getting their attention and alerting them that the Bat-signal had been lit. Damian practically leaped off him, clearly embarrassed. Bruce thanked Alfred, ignoring the smug smirk, and telling Damian to suit up. After that life went on as before but... better. It wasn’t a smooth transition, they still fought, still clashed on ideas but now they craved that closeness, the tranquility, they felt before. Now all those hard arguments ended with compromises and apologize instead of stone silent and slammed doors. With the two of them curled into each other, his son pressed to his breast and his face buried in his hair. Soon it evolved from a way to resolve arguments to a way to comfort each other after a, particularly hard mission. A reassurance of each well being and love. This brings Bruce today and his current predicament. Damian grunted pulling himself away from Bruce’s hold, jarring him back to the present.   
“What is it?” he asked.  
Blinking the sleep from his eyes. Damian didn’t answer, frowning down at his chest before leaning down again this time latching on to the right nipple, sulking for a few moments before leaning back making a frustrated noise   
“There isn’t any more” Damian states in a slightly irritated tone.  
“ Already?” Bruce questioned.  
Rubbing the area. This has become a problem lately. For some reason, Bruce has started drying out, not producing nearly as much as he had before  
.’This the fourth time” Damian sighs.  
His disappointed tone made Bruce's heart twinged.  
“Why does this keep happening?” he went on.  
He glanced up, eyeing Bruce “ Are you feeling alright father?”  
“I’m fine Damian” Bruce answered, pulling his shirt down suddenly feeling ashamed.  
Though he isn’t sure why. Damn omega hormones. He thought spitefully. Damian continued to eye him, not convinced.   
“I promise,” He stressed.  
“ Right” Damian replied, moving to get up. Bruce tightened his hold on him.  
“where are you going?” he questioned.  
“I..I was going to go to sleep.” Damian hesitant.  
“Oh,” Bruce felt embarrassed for acting so clingy, quickly releasing his hold. It's just that Damian had made it a habit to fall asleep in Bruce's arms. Bruce would carry him to his room and tuck him in. Sometimes if Bruce didn’t feel like making a stop he’d take the boy to his bed. He hadn’t noticed how used to this routine he had become. Damian rose steadily, stretching his arms above his head. Bruce took a moment to admire how big his son has gotten. 15 years old and he’s on the fast track to outgrow his brothers, maybe even Bruce. His inner Omega cooed contributing his growth to nutrients he’s been providing. Haven’t been providing much lately he thought scornful, his omega whined at that. His son turned back to him.  
“I’ll see you in the morning Father” He announced walking away.   
“Did you wan-” he paused. Did you want me to tuck you in? He had wanted to ask, `` Who asked a fifteen-year-old that? Damian was looking back at him expectantly.  
Bruce shook his head “ Nevermind goodnight Damian”   
Damian nodded. “Goodnight Father.”  
Bruce waited until the elevator disappeared upstairs before reaching under his shirt. Tugging softly on his nipple for a few moments before pulling more harshly finally feeling a few drops land on his fingertips. He glanced at the drops before roughly wiping his hand on his pants. Ignoring the pressure building behind his eyes.   



	2. The past comes back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce receives some bad news.

“There’s nothing wrong with you Bruce.'' Leslie said. Sitting at her desk, flipping through the pages of his test results. “ You're perfectly healthy. Which is saying something considering the hell you put your body threw.” They were currently in Leslie's office. He had made an appointment after having another dry spell last night. Now certain there must be something wrong with him. Hearing now that there wasn't made a small pit open in his gut. If there’s nothing broken then it can’t be fixed. “ Are you sure?” he questioned, “ I barely been producing and some days….some days there's…nothing.” Bruce glared at the floor. The last statement had made his omega shrink in shame. “ Bruce you have to understand you're in your forties.” “What does that have to do with anything? There are omega that nurse in their sixies, sometimes seventies.” “ Let me finish,” Leslie stated firmly. Bruce clamped his mouth shut. Face heating at letting his frustration show. “ As I was saying you’re in your forties, you’ve been on suppressants for decades, and the new ones, while mild enough to allow lactation, still suppress heats. Something you haven’t allowed in God knows how long.” Bruce frowned, not liking where this diagnosis was going. “ What are you saying?” Leslie sighed, the type that only comes before bad news. “Your body’s reproductive functions are shutting down. I can’t give a time scale of how long you got, but it’s safe to say once the milk dries up for good, that's it.” Bruce's jaw dropped. He felt as if he’d been punched. His omega bashed against his breast, pressing his lungs making it hard to breathe. He must have wobbled a bit because Leslie rose from her chair as if to catch him. Placing his hand up Bruce stopped her. “ I’m fine.” he lied. He was trying to hold himself together but he’d fail if she touched him right now. Taking a few deep breaths. “ I’m fine.” he repeated. Leslie examined him for a few seconds, judging his stability before slowly lowering back into her seat. Giving Bruce a sympathetic look that made him want to punch something. “ I thought you understood the risk when we started you on suppressants.” “ of course I do” He snapped. “ I just…” He trailed off. It's just, he was a different person at that time. Someone angry, determined, filled with righteous fury. Who needed all distractions eliminated. Nothing else mattered back then but the mission, not even his body’s selfish desires. How pleased he had been when he learned that prolonged use would remove his body's instinct to fall into a heated frenzy every few months. How he hated his gender back then. Adhering to the prejudices of his sex. Believing he’ll be better off once he’s killed that part of himself. How ignorant and arrogant he had been. He wondered briefly how much damage it would do to the time stream if he got Booster Gold to take him to the past so he could punch himself. Shaking his head, focusing on the present. He asked, “ Is there nothing to be done?” “ To be blunt. You only have one option and that's pregnancy. If you fall pregnant before your milk dries up it’ll kick start your body’s reproductive system.” Bruce scoffed. Not much of an option. There had been a time he had thought about mating. Had come close. Harvey, Talia, Selena, he thought he could have that. Back when he was open, willing to give his heart away, only to have that heart crushed, ripped, shattered, and thrown back at him. Each experience leaving him cold, hard, and unwilling to let it happen again. Besides, Bruce wasn’t oblivious. He was well aware that he was no longer the beautiful omega prince of Gotham. While still handsome, gone was the sweetness of youth. And gone were those eager Alpha and beta suitors. On to new, riper pastures. And here he was hair greying, facing developing wrinkles and frown lines, and damn near barren. Who would want him? He thought bitterly. “ Is there anything else?” He asked. Still hoping for some reason. Those hopes were immediately crushed at a seldom shake of Leslie's head. Bruce gave a bitter laugh, though it came out a choked cough. “ of course.” Pulling himself away from the wall he hadn’t realize he’d been leaning against, he walked towards the door, “ I guess we're done here. I’ll just pick this month’s suppressant up at the front counter.” He threw out as casually as he could, trying to pretend there wasn't a tornado of emotions ripping through him at that moment. He was so focused on keeping his composure that he didn’t notice the silence at first. Looking back Bruce’s heart squeezed painfully at what he saw. Leslie gazed at him with the most wretched, heart-rendering look, he hadn’t gotten the likes of since Jason died. “ I’m sorry Bruce,” she said mournfully. “ But you won’t be needing them anymore.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this because I had a day off. will I keep going? who knows.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be the first chapter of a series that involved all the Alpha/beta batboys seducing their omega dad. Idk tho. I may just keep it as a one-shot.


End file.
